Awkward First Kiss
by z0rk
Summary: Their personalities are completely different in school, and they don't even know each other. Maybe it was fate, but they start dating anyways. Maybe their real personalities can come out in front of each other? It's Akito and Sana so R&R!
1. 1st Confession

**Disclaimer: Kodomo no Omocha is NOT MINE. Well DUH since this is . Lol but I love this story :)) Enjoy :)**

**P.S. I'm a beginner but PLEASE REVIEW! I REPEAT: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1st Confession:**

My first kiss was during my first confession. I wouldn't literally call it a confession though. All I did was catch her alone after school and give her a kiss. A very awkward kiss. One where our teeth hit each others lips, making it bleed. Yep it sure was awkward. The only thing that other girl said was "Ow."

She was Sana, Kurata Sana. She was the school's leading charismatic girl, a school idol that even the high-schoolers admired. After my first extreme failure of a kiss, she looked straight at me with her clear hazel eyes and stared. I stared at her back, maintaining an extremely-not-embarrassed-face. And she smiled. She smiled a very very cold smile. "Interesting." she said.

I turned around to leave, feeling my face grow slightly, very slightly warm. However a cold hand caught my wrist. I turned back surprised.

"Do you like me?" she asked. I looked at her. She smiled again.

"You'll be my boyfriend starting tomorrow, alright?" Without waiting for me to answer, she walked away, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Was I bummed out? Yes! You go Akito, you finally got a girlfriend! Hayama Akito got a girlfriend!

xxx

When I got home, the first thing I did was brush my teeth. I had already washed my mouth at school but I could still feel his lips on mine.

_Who does he think he is, stealing my first kiss like that, that gloomy pervert!_

After repeatedly brushing my teeth and mouth, I went to my room and fell to my bed, muttering, "My first kiss..."

I replayed the moment. The boy was a sandy-blond whose hair was way too long and covered his face. So long that I couldn't see his face...

I sat up quickly. Oh my god, I didn't even know his name, or his voice! He hadn't said a word!

Self-pity brimmed as I muttered, "My first official boyfriend is not only a stranger but someone who hadn't even confessed..." I started regretting the fact that I had agreed, I mean, declared him my boyfriend. I had planned to hurt him through out relationship status, like asking him to buy expensive stuff, talking cruelly to him, and even cheating on him!

"Sana, dinner!" a voice drifted through the little wierd speaker next to my bed. It was shaped like huge red lips. Pressing a little red button on the bottom, I replied, "Coming!"

Before I headed downstairs, I covered the lip walkie talkie with a towel, annoyed at how it reminded me of the horrible first kiss.

xxx

I woke up that morning extra early at 4. I did a little bit of stretching and headed out for a jog. The morning was barely lighting and slightly misty. The cold made goosebumps rise from my skin, but I hardly noticed. I took a long way, knowing that I had extra time. Plus, I was busy thinking.

_How should I greet Sana? Should I casually say hi? Maybe I should just kiss her outright? What about our first date?_

I was done jogging the long course I had planned _twice _and fully showered by 6. I was about to grab a cup of water when I remembered how I had been a little bit shorter that Sana.

"...I shouldn't be shorter than my girlfriend..."

I turned to the fridge and and grabbed a carton of milk instead. I sighed as my mind wandered back to how to greet Sana. I flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. A drama was going on and the boy was picking his new girlfriend from her home...

"That's it! I'll pick her up to go to school!" I told myself, but I quickly returned to thinking as I thought, _Where does she live?_

Right then, the drama turned to a commercial of a newcoming drama, a drama that came from a book by the famous author Misaki Kurata.

"Misaki Krata... Kurata... Kurata? Wasn't Sana's mom a writer or something...?" I mumbled. I jumped up and hugged the tv.

"Dear TV, you have never proved as well as right now of how important of an educational source right now. I learn so much from you," I sighed happily.

I headed upstairs to my computer in my room. I looked up Kurata Misaki's address. It was easy since she was so popular. Their house was pretty near... Grinning, I checked the clock.

_6:15, enough time to pick Sana up and get to school if I skip breakfast..._

I quickly got dressed and headed out.

_Sana, here I come!_

xxx

Misaki, Sana's mama, was riding in her newly custom-made Turbo-Mini-Sports-Car-With-Built-In-Hands-and-Other-Devices-That-Can-Go-Up-and-Down-The-Stairs 2000 (AKA TMSCWBIHODTCGUDS 2000) when the doorbell rang. She drove over to the gate control and stood up. She pressed the button and greeted, "Kurata residence, and who are you?"

"I'm Hayama Akito and I'm here to pick Sana up for school." came an unfamiliar boy's voice.

"Oh of cour-" Boy? Misaki rapidly fumbled to grab a strange lip walkie-talkie from her car trunk and called, "Sana! There's a boy who came to pick you up for school!"

A minute passed before a tired voice buzzed back, "...Rei?"

Misaki replied back, "No, a boy called Hayama Akito!"

"..."

"Sana?"

"...don't know him Mama."

"Misaki questionably turned to the gate control and called out, "Sana said she doesn't know you. Maybe you got the wrong Sana?"

"Can you please tell her it's her new boyfriend? From yesterday?"

Misaki, surprised by the word boyfriend, turned towards the lip walkie-talkie and squealed, "Sana, he says he's your boyfriend from yesterday! OH my god, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

Loud crashes and bangs could be heard from upstairs. Misaki giggled and opened the gate after saying, "Come in, please. Sana's awake."

xxx

**Sorry it's kind of short.. Well did you like it? Did you? Yes I'm asking you! You wanna tell me your opinions? Your compliments? Your insults and unsults? ...Wait scratch the last question! Well it's easy! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**...Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Temporarily Suspended

To all and any readers. I have temporarily suspended **Awkward First Kiss** as to start working on regular projects, starting with **I Think I Do**.

I have also temporarily paused **The Last Survivors**. I will continue the stories on as soon as I can.

Thank you :)!

P.S. Check out my new story if you are bored :))!

R&R!


End file.
